


Creature of the NEET

by emissaryofrainbows, piss_lord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Digestion, F/M, Fetish, Gross Stomachs, Post Vore Scat, Same size vore, Scat, Soft Vore, Vore, Weight Gain, disposal, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss_lord/pseuds/piss_lord
Summary: A chubby, NEET vampire girl named Mary invites a pizza delivery boy to her home, and ends up devouring more than just his blood.





	Creature of the NEET

Mary was a vampire, and self-evidently so. She had all of the features that denoted a creature of the night in popular culture, with her pale skin and pointed fangs being the most obvious examples. Unlike most of her vampiric kin, Mary was bitten in the modern age, and is therefore one of the few vampires created within this century. Most of the other surviving vamps were converted back in an era before easy access to photography and mass media. 

Mary was rather aloof towards her condition. It didn’t bother her much. As a matter of fact, the immortality part sounded pretty sweet, and if she had to drain her fellow man of blood every once in a while to sustain it then so be it. She didn’t have much of an affinity towards her fellow man anyways, so the thought of devouring them didn’t bother her much.

Unfortunately she soon discovered that the vampire life wasn’t all eternal life and gothic fashion. Vampires had weaknesses too, and just like in the books, Mary found herself unable to go out in sunlight, lest her skin be burned and she risk being reduced to a pile of ash. 

Now, most vampires dealt with this problem by becoming nocturnal like the bats they could famously turn into. Mary wasn’t exactly keen on sleeping in a coffin though, and no matter how much she tried she couldn’t readjust from her regular sleep schedule. She still woke up in the morning and slept through the night, just like anyone else. Since it seemed like this couldn’t change, she had no choice but to except it. 

No amount of sun screen or umbrellas could protect her from the sun’s harmful light during the day. The only thing that could shield her reliably were the walls and curtains of her own home. So, she opted to stay in the dark of her basement for as long as the sun was out, and then rest as soon as it set. 

Luckily there was still plenty to be had within Mary’s four walls. She’d built up quite the collection of video games, and had excellent internet access, so she would never be bored no matter how much time she spent there. 

Naturally Mary’s life became rather sedentary as a result of her never leaving her house. She spent most of her waking hours watching TV, playing video games, fucking around on the internet, or eating. Her slender figure was gone in a matter of months, leaving her with a sweaty muffin top that spilled out over the jeans that had become too tight for her flabby hips a while ago. At least she had gained some addition of breast mass too, though it only served to further tax the shirt that threatened to burst at any moment. The underside of her eyes were baggy just as her clothes wouldn’t, two dark circles that made her look as though she was always wearing eye shadow. Though not intentional, they did suit the vampiress nicely. Her shoulder-length black hair was a mess of tangled tendrils, and had been neither washed nor combed since Mary’s initial transformation.

That isn’t to say that she didn’t put any effort into appearance. She wore appropriately gothic makeup, mainly black lipstick in her thin mouth and black nail polish at the end of each of her fat sausage fingers. Re-applying these cosmetics were the only form of personal upkeep she performed.

Mary was left pale, pudgy, and raven-haired, with her exposed gut and the corners of her mouth stained with food at all times. Why bother with hygiene, if she was never going to leave the house? Where there weren’t food stains in her clothes, there were stains of a different kind; dark, soggy patches of sweat whose smell was putrid, but which Mary had long become immune to. 

The vampiress had been reduced to a fat, smelly, lazy NEET, and she couldn’t be happier.

The tips of Mary’s long, pale fingers vigorously mashed against the buttons spread throughout her controller, the sound of constant clacking and clicking blending with the ruthless barrage of noises that pounded out of her television’s speakers. The vampire’s body was half-heartedly sprawled out along her couch’s cushions, her generously nourished frame forcing them to contort under her weight. She was clad in not much more than a black T-shirt boasting the logo of one particular game franchise on the chest - one that glaringly failed to conceal the rounded paunch that protruded from her midriff, leaving the brunt of it exposed - and a pair of modest boyshorts that wrapped her thick thighs and heavy rump in a tight embrace. With her scant attire, very little was left to the imagination. 

The flashing images and vibrant colors that danced across the screen before her engrossed her completely, as if the world around her didn’t exist. Mary paid no mind to the dull, ambient buzzing of the fan that sat atop a table near her couch, ushering a cool, constant breeze against her bare skin, nor did she pay attention to the crackling of the countless bags and wrappers that littered her apartment floor as they were disturbed by the fan’s gusts, and she most certainly didn’t notice the thick, sour smell that filled every inch of the room. A visceral stench that was only a natural byproduct of her overwhelming sloth and negligence.

Layers upon layers of thick sweat, grime, and dirt coated Mary’s near chalk-white skin, having amassed over the duration of several long months - no doubt a result of her tendency to favor screen time over of basic hygienic needs, as well as general laziness. After all, it took a great deal of effort to heave yourself off of the couch and amble to the bathroom - constantly fiddling with the taps to make sure the water was just the right temperature, slinking out of your clothes one-by-one until you were stark naked, taking the time to squeeze out a handful of soap and lather every inch of your body with the stuff. That wasn’t even mentioning the challenge of picking out what soaps and shampoos to use. The vampire found it significantly more convenient to avoid such a painstaking process altogether; hygiene, presentability, and self-respect be damned.

“Come on, you stupid fucking prick,” Mary hissed, her scorn directed at the unassuming player that ran along her screen, passing her own heavily damaged character. “What are you doing? I’m over here, you blind dipshit! God, don’t even bother playing Lifeline if you can’t heal for shit.” 

The only thing that succeeded to snap her out of her intense gaming session was a hearty, rapping knock that sounded out throughout her apartment. Luckily, she had just wrapped up her latest round, so she didn’t object to heaving her weight off of the couch and (begrudgingly) drag her feet across the floor as she drew near to the door. Her long fingers, caked in several layers of grease and mire, seized the doorknob and swung the slate of wood open, preparing to give whoever dared interrupt her a piece of her mind. 

There, a fairly average young man stood - he boasted a masculine frame with a fair bit of muscle spread out throughout his body, emphasised by a close-fitting outfit consisting of a short-sleeved red shirt and a pair of long, black pants. The man’s face was strong and fair-skinned, with freckles dotting his thin cheeks and short chestnut hair spilling out from beneath a bright red cap. This was, of course, a particularly jarring contrast to the vampire girl before him, who was practically monochrome and had a cold air about her. 

She was about to question his appearance, before her dull eyes drifted downward, where she caught a glimpse of the large cardboard box that he supported with his palms. Printed onto the front of the box was a typical red logo boasting a cartoon mascot, bold text surrounding the drawing; “The Doughbie Brothers Pizzeria.” 

The annoyance she felt towards the unknown man melted away in moments as she was reminded of why he was here - pizza did make for quite the perfect gaming snack, after all, which made it her go-to more often than not. Looking back up at the freckled-face young man, she came to notice his face had twisted into one of stifled disgust, likely attempting to keep his discomfort hidden in the name of formality and professionalism. Now that she got a good look at him, she came to notice the finer details of his physique; deep blue eyes that radiated a certain warmth, loose bangs that framed his strong cheeks, and the sturdy collarbones revealed by the low v-neck of his top.

He was good-looking, she had to admit. Handsome, almost. 

The vampiric side of her was especially drawn to him; such a meaty, bulky, and attractive specimen. She couldn’t help but wonder what the blood rushing through his veins tasted like. Even better, the flesh that coated every inch of his being, with the thin layer of sweat that had gathered along his skin. And such a large frame would certainly prove filling. 

She made up her mind; pizza wasn’t the only thing she was having for lunch today. 

“Um,” he began. “A large double pepperoni-and-cheese - onions, peppers, and bacon, but no olives… For one Ms. Valentine.” 

“Yeah, that’s me,” Mary cut in, snapping out of her trance of sorts. “I, uh, have the cash inside.”

With a brief gesture of the hand, signalling for him to follow, the vamp slinked back into the belly of her apartment, with the delivery guy promptly following suit. With him inside, she pressed a palm to the door and made sure to close it completely, lest she wanted her prey to escape her clutches. There, the unfortunate man was left to gawk at the sheer mess that had been made of the place - a sea of empty wrappers and containers swarmed the floor, to the point where the original carpeting was only visible in brief, occasional patches. Stray game cases were also liberally sprawled out before him, some even appearing to miss their respective disks, and the couch that was backed against the wall was covered in a variety of stains and splatters, with the cushions it supported having been flattened considerably. The room was ominously dark as well, with the only light sources being the flickering television and what little natural light seeped out of the blinds that obscured her windows. 

That, of course, wasn’t mentioning the sheer smell of such a place. Very much akin the ripe dumpster that sat in the back of the pizzeria, the stench of stale foods reigned high in the air, melting together into a musty, stagnant miasma that simply refused to leave his nostrils alone. But he was only here to drop off a pizza. He’d just take the money and run, and hopefully he’d never have to set foot in such an awful place again. He made sure to set the pizza down onto the nearest table, having to push against what clutter occupied it to make it fit. 

“Over here,” Mary called out, waving a hand. “It’s just 20 bucks, right?”

“Ah, y-yeah…” The pizza guy muttered, gaze still focused on the unsightly mess that cluttered around his shoes. As he approached, he attempted to step carefully around the garbage on the floor, aiming for the spots where the original carpeting wasn’t obscured. Soon enough, he found himself close enough to the black-haired girl, preparing to receive his payment and make a run for it.

“Alright, I’ll just take the - woah!” He was caught off guard as she seized his wrist, wrapping her long, cold fingers around it and keeping it in a tight grip. She staggered backwards, steadily moving towards the couch, as the pizza guy desperately tried to tug free. His feet were forced to waft through the sea of garbage that gathered below him, with his frantic kicks sending the various debris flying. Once she drew near enough, she wasted no time and collapsed onto the beaten cushions of her couch, once again forcing the cushions below her to distort. 

Before he could begin to protest, Mary suddenly forced his hand past her thin lips. Immediately, a thick chill and apparent moistness engulfed it completely, almost as if he had stuck his hand in some kind of fleshy, claustrophobic freezer - he couldn’t help but shiver as the cool surface of her tongue eagerly glazed along his bare flesh, coating it in globs of thick, gooey saliva. As she began to noisily slurp her way along the length of his arm, the unfortunate pizza guy was continuously pricked by what seemed to be two elongated points, certainly not making his situation any more comfortable. As much as he vigorously tugged and pulled, his initial confusion now melting into a fit of pure panic, he couldn’t quite free himself. 

Unlike most vampires, who opted to seize their prey and suck every drop of blood they had to spare, Mary preferred a more unconventional approach - as her waistline expanded, as did her gluttony, and she soon came to the conclusion blood wasn't enough to satisfy her. She knew for a fact corpses were particularly hard to dispose of, especially with the risk of being caught and question, and she figured it wasn’t worth the effort. Thankfully, the alternative took care of both issues. 

It was only a matter of time before her greasy lips had crawled up the length of the nameless pizza guy’s entire arm, locking it in her gullet’s tight, constricting embrace. It was an alien sensation to be sure; the moist, fleshy walls of her innards constantly pulsing and contracting around the limb, further lathering it in thick fluids. Noticeably, her gullet was warmer than the air that filled her maw, and that wasn’t much of a comfort.

As he had begun to descend into panicked yelling and desperate pleas, they wouldn’t be audible for long as she pushed a palm against the back of his head and ushered it into her maw, all at once. Darkness consumed his vision completely, as did the unbearable, potent stench of her hellish breath. Unlike the smell that filled her room, being musty and evidently old as a result of a lack of care that occurred over the course of several months, this was ripe, sour, and directly from the source. It was enough to result in a series of throaty gags strewn along the man’s horrified yelling and begging. That wasn’t even mentioning the overwhelming, cold atmosphere and the intensely claustrophobic, constricting environment her maw proved to be.

Eyes perpetually half-lidded with disinterest, Mary moved her dull gaze to the screen before her, making sure to retrieve her controller as she aimed to resume her gaming while she worked away at her meal, issuing lazy, half-hearted gulps as she shifted her position to get comfortable. 

Unfortunately, Mary’s meal was turning out to be more of a pain in the ass than she’d anticipated. She had no trouble swallowing him, nor did his struggles lessen the speed at which she could swallow him nor cause his predator any degree of discomfort. No, the problem that the pizza boy caused were twofold. 

Firstly, the delivery boy’s scrawny legs stuck straight up out of her mouth, blocking her view of the glowing screen that illuminated the dark room with eerie blue light. Secondly, he simply refused to shut up, gagging, sputtering, and screaming for his life like that would do him any good. His yelping drowned out the audio to her game, and though she had a pair of headphones, she wasn’t about to waddle across the room with a meal halfway down her gut to fetch them. 

All she could do was continue swallowing him, and hope that her gut melted him into sludge as painfully as possible as penance for interrupting her game.

“Get down there already!” she said, or at least she attempted to. Slob that she was, Mary had no problem with talking with a mouthful of food, but that didn’t mean she’d be able to be understood. Since getting frustrated with the delivery man wouldn’t make his journey through her digestive system any faster or slower, she decided to focus on her game as best as she could. After a few minutes, she found herself reabsorbed in her activity again.

Psch, she was worrying about having her view obstructed too much. She could beat this game with her eyes closed, a pair of skinny legs kicking in front of the screen was nothing. She had almost forgotten that she was swallowing him in the first place. Though her conscious brain wasn’t paying much attention to him, she was still taking steady gulps of the boy’s body every few seconds, bringing him closer and closer to that rotten, junk-food filled cauldron of a gut that would be his final resting place.

With a final greedy gulp, the young man was sent plummeting into her putrid stomach. Though the plump vamp’s stomach was more roomy than most, it was still plenty constrictive, leaving the delivery boy with minimal room to squirm and thrash around in. What little air that there was was humid and stinking to the point where each breath was unpleasant, and there was less and less of it to be found with each brassy belch the vampiress expelled from her fanged mouth.

Meanwhile, Mary’s already large gut could be seen swelling from its new addition. Her gut was rigid and spherical instead of soft and flabby, when it wasn’t shifting and bulging unnaturally from her prey’s ceaseless movement. “Settle down in there,” Mary huffed. 

She couldn’t complain too much though. It was still surprisingly easy to focus on her game even with her prey writhing about within her. At least his damn legs weren’t blocking her screen anymore. With a sigh and a belch, she used her bloating stomach like a table, resting her arms upon it with controller in hand.

It only took a few minutes of clicking away for her to be completely reabsorbed back into her game, just as the pizza guy was being steadily absorbed by her body.

As loud and foul as they were, reeking of junk food with a morbid undertone of human flesh, Mary’s near-constant onslaught of belches did little to distract her from her gaming session. Nor did the pizza boy’s struggles, which were so weak as to not even be an inconvenience. The force of his struggles could barely penetrate through the layer of greasy fat that covered her smothering belly.

It wasn’t long before Mary had forgotten about her victim entirely, eyes glued to the screen, not paying her melting victim a single thought. She didn’t pay attention to when his struggles were happening, nor when they slowed down, nor when they ceased entirely as he was turned into a slurry indistinguishable from the rest of the junk food that swelled her fat, gassy gut. 

It wasn’t until a few hours after his complete digestion that he was forced back into the forefront of her thoughts. Mary had successfully gamed through the entire digestive process without paying him any mind, but now that his remains had entered her colon she was forced to pay attention again. 

“Shit!” she said, appropriately, as she felt a sharp cramping in her bowels. “Fuck, totally forgot that I ate that guy. Feels like it’s *hng* time for him to come out.”

Mary waddled over to her basement’s bathroom. Each step caused her chubby thighs to rub together, and made her pale tummy audibly heave and slosh. She was more aggravated that her gaming session had been interrupted by anything else. Truly, she was just looking to have this over and done with as soon as possible.

Sluggishly, she forced her fat ass up onto the toilet that was far too small for her, with some of her cellulite-ridden ass flesh spilling out over the sides. Not wanting to let too much time pass without her face in a screen, she pulled out her phone, and began to mess about on social media as nature took its course. 

Though the load that resulted from the pizza boy was immense, it didn’t take much effort for Mary to expel it. She simply waited, ass planted on her seat as she scrolled through her phone, letting the fat, dense log of bone-infused shit steadily slide out of her asshole and coil in the bottom of the bowl.

Just to be safe, she took a few extra squeezes to ensure that she had gotten everything out. Instead of solid shit, she pushed out a pair of puffy farts, suggesting that her bowels had been emptied entirely. 

Without taking her face out of her phone, she stood up from the toilet to flush. Perhaps if she had taken a moment to look at the bowl, she would’ve realized that her steaming shit pile was too big to flush down, and her toilet wouldn’t have rejected it with a sputtering sound. 

“Huh?” she said, looking up at her phone to see a bowl filled to the brim with deep brown shit, with a few fragments of the former human’s skeleton and clothes sprinkled in.

“Come on,” she huffed, pressing down on the handle again. The second attempt to flush it was no more successful than the first, so she simply shrugged her shoulders and left. Her basement was a stinking pig sty anyways. Having a load of ex-pizza boy cooling in her toilet bowl couldn’t possibly make the smell much worse than it already was. 

Besides, she had spent enough time from her game already. She planted her ass firmly back on her couch, not noticing that it had become softer and wider as a result of the added fat from her digested meal. Her breasts and belly had become pudgier too, bringing that sweat-stained shirt that one step closer to finally tearing. 

A few minutes into her restarted gameplay and Mary’s stomach let out a sharp grumble. She wondered if the pizza place still delivered at this time of night.


End file.
